gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Formula GT World Championship (GT4)
"These are 15 races based on an original formula to decide the fastest in history." The Formula Gran Turismo World Championship is a 15-part race series. It is the longest race series in Gran Turismo 4. Background The Formula Gran Turismo is designed to emulate Formula 1-style racing, with each race lasting just over 305 km (exactly like Formula 1, except in Côte d'Azur and Suzuka Circuit - two exception that also happen at the Formula 1 Monaco and Japanese Grands Prix respectively). All cars in the race series are Polyphony Formula Gran Turismo race cars, an imitation of Formula 1 race cars. These are the quickest (at least in the areas of grip and acceleration) cars in the game. They are held back though, due to the player only being able to use medium compound race tires, limiting the overall pace in endurance racing due to the constant need to go to the pits to replace worn down tires. The player may choose to use the same car in the race series, but may also use any other race car they feel would outpace the Formula cars throughout the race series. Races The following list is of each track in order of completion (in championship order), and how many laps required. #Tokyo R246 - 60 laps #Twin Ring Motegi Super Speedway - 127 laps #New York - 74 laps #High Speed Ring - 77 laps #Grand Valley Speedway - 62 laps #Circuit de la Sarthe I - 23 Laps #Côte d'Azur - 78 Laps #Seoul Central - 113 Laps #Infineon Raceway Sports Car Course - 76 laps #Laguna Seca Raceway - 85 laps #Twin Ring Motegi Road Course - 64 laps #Nürburgring Nordschleife - 15 Laps #El Capitan - 64 laps #Fuji Speedway 2005 - 67 laps #Suzuka Circuit - 53 laps Prize Money *'Overall Champion:' Cr. 3,000,000 *'1st:' Cr. 100,000 *'2nd:' Cr. 25,000 *'3rd:' Cr. 10,000 *'4th:' Cr. 5,000 *'5th:' Cr. 2,000 *'6th:' Cr. 1,000 Prize Car *Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 (International versions) *Polyphony Formula Gran Turismo (Black version) (NTSC-J version) Trivia Many of the races in this championship either closely or exactly replicate many races used in Formula 1 and IndyCar, both past and present: *Tokyo R246, New York, Seoul Central (replicates the many street circuits used during an IndyCar championship) *Twin Ring Motegi Super Speedway, Twin Ring Motegi Road Course (replicates previous IndyCar races held at the Motegi complex) *High Speed Ring (replicates previous United States Grands Prix that were held at the Indianapolis) *Grand Valley Speedway (replicates past European Grands Prix held at the Nürburgring Grand Prix Circuit, as both courses are tight and technical) *Cote d'Azur (exactly replicates the Monaco Grand Prix, with both races having 78 laps) *Infineon Raceway Sports Car Course (replicates the IndyCar Grand Prix of Sonoma Raceway) *Laguna Seca Raceway (replicates previous IndyCar races held at Laguna Seca Raceway) *Nürburgring Nordschleife (replicates previous Formula 1 Grands Prix held around the Nordschleife) *Fuji Speedway 2005 (replicates previous Japanese Grands Prix that were held at Fuji Speedway rather than Suzuka Circuit) *Suzuka Circuit (exactly replicates the Japanese Grand Prix, with both races having 53 laps) Category:GT4 Events Category:Events based on real-life